elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Jinx
|image = Image:jinx.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = Gonna blow shit up |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Jinx |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 34 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Elf(Precurian) |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Common |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 2370 (Deck 11) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Jak III |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = Standardpackage |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Kuki }} "Alright boys, let's blow this sucker sky high!" Canon Information Abilities/Powers: Strength: Weakness: Personality: Extra: Elegante Deaths: 1 Warnings & Punishments: 1 Drunk Count: '''1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 '''Beat Up for Being an Idiot Points: Relationships Mumbles - Jinx thinks he's interesting and talks funny and likes to screw with him. Snowtop - ++++ Jinx has taken it upon himself to take care of this kid. He doesn't like his lack of self confidence and will do anything to make him tough. Smokestack - ---- Apparently in some sort of gang that Krew didn't like. The first time they met face to face, he was a sexy woman. Torn - +++- Jinx works with him in the Underground. He seems to like Torn much more than Ton likes him. Sandman - ++++ Very serious and kingly. Jinx sort of wants to get under his skin. Kage - ++++++++++ Gay for. Rainbow - ---- Jinx really wants to throw this kid down a stairwell, or better yet, off of the boat. Jinx hated Bass from the get go and my have to go fror some retaliation. Kitami - +--- Kitami needs to fix his anger problems, stop bitching, and maybe be nice for a change. Pinky ++-- - Jinx thought this guy was a jerk for butting in on his sexy times with Mimmi but after he helped him after the Bass incident...Yah, he may start respecting him. Phoenix - +++- Jinx likes to mess with Phoenix. He knows very well that this guy does not appreciate dirtiness and finds it adorable when Phoenix hangs up on him. Mimmi - ++++ This girl is on the top ten sexiest people on the entire boat. Ever. Red - ++++ Jinx stalked her and Xanth for a bit before realizing that his OTP is Xanth/Kairi. He feels obliged to both be nice to her and not hit on her. Toph - +--- Jinx will never accept that she is a girl. No, not ever. Jinx would never lose a fight to a girl. Got drunk / drank cactus juice and started hallucinating with her. Pretty Boy- ++++ It's almost like Jak is Jinx's BFF. Marco- Talked to him once and doesn't know what to think of him. He seems legit thoug and might make for a good drinking buddy. Sam- ++++ Jinx likes Sam very very much. But who knows, it may have only been becaues he was drunk. Mikaela- ++++ This girl is smokin' hot but Jinx is pretty thankfulfor her helping him bathe. Elegante Timeline February 19th Arrival (With Jak, Daxter, and Torn) 21th Also screws with Mumbles 22nd Thanks for the 'help', Razer, Jak, and Kate 23rd Ashelin does not appreciate Jinx 25th Did you know the boat is on fire? March 5th Age Event 15th No, you don't know Jak's age 19th Let's just sulk all day ~19.2 Lily is an alian ~19.3 Holms has it too good ~19.4 Ashelin wants him to suck it up ~19.5 Remy likes to kill people 21st Darkie hands Jinx his ass ~21.2 Orcas are screaming fish 26th Have a seat (Comment log with Xanth Aumeli) April 6th Search party? ~6.2 Catpaw thinks it's a good idea ~6.3 Xanth Aumeli kind of wants to go ~6.4 Marco Devera could be vary useful 11thAll the cool kids are doing it (Open comment log) ~11.2 Man found missing an arm and a leg, still breathing ~11.3 Corpse found missing an arm and a leg 12 Feel the breeze (Back-dated) ~12.2 Scarf? ~12.3 Cool, a green stinky tank top Backdated Jinx goes to the lighthouse (Lily and WW Link) 29th Adventure Time with Xanth and Kitami May 4th Finds Xanth at a whorehouse 5th Lobster Party Thing Other Stuff, Links App First Meeting Second Meeting Escort Jinx Part 1 (Begins at 8:18) Escort Jinx Part 2 Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Active Category:Jak & Daxter